Bright Star
by Bleachlovers101
Summary: She was simply too far from his gasp, she was the bright, shining star that he couldn't seem to reach. Renruki y'all! Rated T for language!


Michiko-chan here, I hope y'all are enjoying all of my stories! I love you all, thank you for reviewing and favoriting, y'all are just the best! I also love Renruki, so this is my first one!

Warning: Language and maybe OOC

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS*^*

Bright Star

Renji was unable to stay still as he read the papers before him, something was bothering him and he was unsure what it was. He looked to the side to see his drawer was slightly opened, he annoyingly nudged it to hear a slight squeak. His eyes widened and he dropped his pen that was in his sweaty hands, his eyes were curious as he slowly opened the drawer to see a small, fuzzy chappy laying there. His 'eyebrows' lifted even higher as he remembered why this thing was here, 'The hell? I dont remember...' Renji thought as he squinted his eyes looking at the idiotic toy seriously. Suddenly, the pretty face of Rukia Kuchiki appeared in his mind and a light blush appeared on his cheeks, now he remembered...he bought this the last time they both went to the Humane world. He was planning to give it to her the moment they returned to Soul Society, but he just couldn't do it, "Shit, then what the hell do I do with it now...?" Renji asked absent mindedly as he glared down at the squeaking thing. He closed his eyes, he threw the damned thing back in the drawer and slammed it closed, he had no chance with Rukia, what the hell was he thinking?! He laid back in his chair as he angrily avoided the drawer in particular, she was simply too far from his gasp, she was the _bright, shining star_ that he couldn't seem to reach. A small, timid knock awoke him from his senses and he quickly looked up, his eyes curious to see whom had come to visit him.

"Renji?" it was her voice...Renji quickly stood, his eyes becoming concerned to hear Rukia's voice to sound so soft and timid, "Renji, are you there?" the same voice, what the hell? Why was she so quiet today? He mumbled out a quick yes as he reached the door, he quickly opened it to see Rukia inches away from him. She didn't look like herself, her body seemed smaller, she seemed...shy. His scowl deepened as he watched her intently, Rukia seemed to notice this and hid her blush even more. Renji arched a 'eyebrow' to see a faint tint of pink lingering on her cheeks, he chuckled, but it still concerned him to see her so silent.

"Rukia?! What the hell? What happened?!" Renji asked as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and ushered her in without saying a word. Rukia nodded her head as she took a step in side, her short hair barely moving, "Rukia...are you okay? You look kinda down..." Renji mumbled as he bent down to her level, still, she had to look up to him to see his concerned face. He patted her head as he gave her a small, teasing smile, again, her blush deepened and she looked away from him, down to the ground.

"N-Nothing," She said bluntly as she looked away, Rukia had planned to give the well deserved gift, but right now, it didn't seem as though she'd be able to do it. She tightened her grip on the fabric in her hands, she wasn't sure if Renji would like it now, it was a dark violent one she noticed Renji had wanted for a while now. She knew he hadn't the money to buy it, so easily, she got it without even second thinking it...maybe she should've, but she was here now, there was no turning back, "I...uh...I just wanted to give you this, I know you've wanted it, s-so I got it for you, as a thank you gift," Rukia rushed out as he blush deepened. Renji was surprised to no end to see the familiar headband in the small hands of his shining star. She...bought it for him?

"A-ano...Thanks, Rukia..." Renji mumbled out as he gulped, Rukia glanced up at him, noticing he wasn't planning on taking it anytime soon. She immediately shoved the thing into his hands, kicking him in the shin as she turned around. She was burning up and Renji couldn't help but chuckle at her actions as he winced at the pain, she had intentionally not hit him hard, that was actually sweet of her.

"H-hurry up and t-take it! I-I have to get b-back to work!" Rukia squealed out as she began to turn around in a hurry. Renji suddenly remembered the small chappy in his drawer and immediately grabbed Rukia's small wrist, stopping her from leaving. Renji looked down at her with a small blush, she the same to him, "R-Renji?" Rukia asked as Renji suddenly let go and scratched the back of his neck. He coughed as he looked away from her as he attempted to speak.

"U-Uhn, I-I gotta present for you too..." He mumbled out before returning to the back of his desk and opening the drawer wide to see the prissy toy staring at him. He glanced up at her and was surprised to see her eyes wide and curious, how adorable she looked, she always was adorable, who was he kidding? He tossed the light chappy towards her and she quickly caught it, her eyes wide and happy, she glanced up at him with a small smile and blushing face, "I, uh, I hope you like it, Rukia," He couldn't help but smirk at her.

_"Of course I do, Dummy, I got it from you..." _

_And with that, she was gone._

_R&R_

_Hope y'all liked it_


End file.
